Heat exchangers of this type, referred to as finned radiators, are prior art as shown in DE 20 208 748 U1. These heat exchangers are often used with air as the cooling medium for cooling of hydraulic fluids for the working hydraulics of mechanical systems, such as construction machinery or the like, for hydrostatic drives, or as oil coolers for highly loaded gear trains, specifically for wind power plants. In the operation of such systems, the heat exchangers are exposed not only to mechanical loads, but, due to the high operating temperatures of fluids to be cooled, in particular also to thermal loads. Especially when temperature jumps arise due to intermittent operating modes, as a result of material strain, serious stresses in the package of components joined into a rigid block by soldering can occur. The consequences are stress cracks, especially in the area of the solder seams, causing the risk of failure of the heat exchanger and endangerment of the pertinent system.